Alice's story: pilot episode
by Turtlepower12
Summary: This is really the first story. This is the start of the series. Alice meets the ninja and gets hurt. A lot. I suck at summaries.
1. Beginning

**Hello. I thought I could do this in my other story, but I just said 'screw it' and now I am writing this wonderful story. Be sure to watch out for others after this one is done. I am so happy that so many people read my other one, but I should've wrote the first two first. Too late now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Only my OC.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

It was a beautiful, humid day. I couldn't wait to get to work with Kai and Nya at Four weapons. Some people would think I'm crazy for liking work, but I do and I don't care what they say. I jumped out of bed and pulled out my clothes. An orange tank top with a black leather jacket, jeans, and light brown leather boots. I took my brush and de-tangled my long, brown hair and put it in a ponytail. I turned and looked at the clock, _7:29am,_ it said. Dang it! The shop opens in a minute! I ran hurriedly down the stairs. The shop was our house and our house was the shop. I almost tripped, but I caught myself. I ran the rest of the way down the stairs to find Kai just turning the _closed_ sign to _open_. I breathed a sigh of relief and I was breathing heavily.

"We didn't expect you to wake up this late. You're usually up and ready when we open, sis," Kai said turning around. He calls me 'sis' all the time. He only calls me 'Alice' when he's serious.

"Must've had a slow start," I lied.

"Were you reading again?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. I read a lot on my free time. I can't help it! Kai smiled and shook his head.

"We have a big day ahead of us, so let's get moving," Nya said. I nodded and headed outside. My job at the shop was to stand outside, find potential customers, and bring them in. I know how to make weapons, I did it before multiple times, but they wouldn't let me. I can understand that, I'm their baby sister, they don't want me hurt. Well, I have to do it sooner or later, right?

* * *

It was an hour before closing time. Not a lot of people came in for weapons. I was about to go in, but I saw an elderly man walk up the pathway. He had a long, white beard, a straw hat on his head, and a bamboo staff. He walked up to me first.

"Would you like to drop by Four weapons for a weapon?" I asked.

"I would very much like that," he answered.

"Just continue up that way," I directed pointing to the shop.

"Thank you," he said going up the path. I smiled. I like to help. The man went into the shop and after a few minutes, he walked out. I'm confused now. I was about to go in and ask Kai what happened when the sky turned dark. I saw white vehicles on top of the hill, five motorcycles and a truck. I heard my name come from the shop.

"Alice!" Kai yelled. I ran back inside with them and watched the vehicles come down the hill and toward us. People ran away screaming. The motorcycles circled around the shop.

"What are they?" Nya asked. Kai put on one of the chestplates and a hat to protect himself with a sword.

"I don't know. Stay here," Kai said walking out. I want to help, but I know that they won't let me. I can defend the shop though, that's got to count. I hid under the window and poked my head up to see what was going on. I saw Kai fighting the people with his sword and winning. They had red eyes and their heads were falling off! Skeletons! They had to be. I saw a head go down to Kai's leg and bite him.

"Bite this!" Kai yelled kicking the head over the shop. I stood amazed and two skeletons were clapping. Nya snuck between them with a bamboo staff like the man's and knocked both the skeletons over.

"I thought I told you to stay back," Kai said to Nya as they stood back to back with skeletons surrounding them.

"And what? Let you have all the fun?" Nya asked.

I saw two skeletons creep in the shop. They came in and looked around. I stood up and punched the closest one to me. The farthest one put on a hat and looked at himself in the gong. The one I punched tried to punch me back, but I ducked and grabbed his arm. I threw him to the other one. They both fell. When they got up, they both attacked me. I punched the one I punched and threw, but he caught my arm like I did him. They punched me multiple times and I stumbled back. That resulted in the sign falling down. My vision is getting blurry. I feel my blood on my head, and it's coming down pretty fast. They punched me a couple more times and threw me out. I rolled and rolled on the ground, hitting my head and everything else. I finally stopped and I fell unconscious, the water tower falling on top of me.

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around. I was laying on the floor of a room with first aid supplies in a corner. I sat up and groaned. My arm was in a cast and my head had bandages wrapped around it. The doors in front of me opened to reveal Kai. He smiled.

"Sis!" he exclaimed hugging me. I think I can hear my bones cracking.

"Hey Kai. Can you let go?" I asked. He immediately let go of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When Sensei rescued me from getting crushed by the tower, you rolled and stopped where I was. Sensei couldn't get you in time. The tower fell on your arm. The skeletons that attacked us took Nya. I'm training to be a Spinjitzu master," he explained. I'm confused, but I can live with that for the moment. I can't wait to see what the days have in store for us now.

* * *

 **First chapter. What do you think? See you later. Review?**


	2. Meeting the ninja

**Hello. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

After a week, I was finally able to see Kai train on the course, and I don't have the bandages on my head anymore. Thank god! I hated having those on all the time. He failed time and time again, but he kept trying.

After about two weeks to a month, I lost track of time, Kai walked out with a wooden sword and beat the course. He had to throw the wooden sword at Sensei's tea cup to do it though. It was funny! Since my injury, I had to go to bed earlier, which I don't think makes sense. I fell asleep pretty quickly though.

* * *

I woke up to hearing sounds of metal clashing and other noises. I walked outside while rubbing my sky blue eyes. Good thing I have on my orange and black jammies. **(AN: Yes, I say and type that. I don't care what you all say!)** I walked out to find Kai in his red-striped jammies, and three other figures that had black on. They were fighting, I had to break this up before it gets out of hand.

"What is going on here?" I yawned. They looked up at me and scrambled off each other. They all stared at me.

"Actually my first question should be what are you still doing up?" I asked looking at Kai.

"I was going to go to sleep, until these three showed up," he defended. Sensei walked out next to me.

"Wait a minute. Are they your students too?" Kai asked Sensei looking at the black figures clothes. Sensei nodded.

"This was my final test, wasn't it?" he asked. The black figure next to him cut in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three, three blind mice, three musketeers, three-," he started. I groaned. The black figure on the other side of Kai cut in before he could ramble.

"What he's trying to say Sensei Wu, is that the three of us trained together. We're solid," he said bowing. He was trying to get his words out, looking at me. I think it's cute. Kai crossed his arms and smirked.

"Didn't look so solid to me," he commented. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" the last black figure asked Sensei. Sensei walked down the steps toward them while I was still by the doors.

"Each of you has been chosen," he started.

"Chosen? By what?" I asked.

"Each in tune with elemental properties" He continued ignoring my question. Okay, ignore me, Sensei.

"But first, Ninjago!" he yelled spinning into a gold tornado. He turned each figure and Kai into a ninja outfit, each a different color. White, blue, red, and black.

"Whoa, cool," I marveled from the stairs.

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" Kai asked.

"Look what color I am," the guy next to Kai said excitedly.

"You say the like you've never seen the color blue before," I shrugged. The person in blue glared at me, but it was a playful glare.

"Wait a minute, I'm still black," the guy on the other side of Kai said.

"Oh, the irony," I laughed from the door. He looked at me and halfheartedly glared. I just stuck my tongue out and smiled. Sensei Wu walked to Kai.

"Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright in you," he said putting his staff on his shoulder. He went to the guy in blue.

"Jay is blue, Master of Lightning," he said doing the same.

"That's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry-," he started. He was rambling again.

"More like the Mouth of Lightning to me," I groaned. Jay pouted while the guy in black smiled at me. I got butterflies in my stomach and I felt a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Black ninja is Cole. Solid as rock. Master of Earth," Sensei said going to him and doing the same thing as the other two. He spun around and put his scythe on the ground. He pointed it at Kai. It looked like he was threatening him. Cole, you mess with him, then you mess with me.

"Nice to meet ya, kid. I got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of," he said flipping his hood down. My breath got caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. His hair was around his head, it kindof looked like he just rolled out of bed. It looked cute that way though. The guy in white looked at him.

"Except for dragons," he said. Dragons? He's afraid of dragons? Dragons aren't all that scary.

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world" Cole replied.

"And white ninja is Zane. Master of Ice, and seer with sixth sense," Sensei said. Zane started doing moves I can't even describe. They were pretty cool though. That's cool if he has a sixth sense.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai said.

"You too have the gift?" Zane asked flipping his hood down. He had blond hair that stuck straight up. I laughed lightly.

"He's just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor, huh?" Jay asked also flipping his hood. He had light brown hair that was combed.

"Yes, it was a joke. Ha ha," he said. Jay face-palmed. Now, I am wide awake to see where this is going.

"Pay attention!" Sensei yelled, "You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon."

"But what about my sister?" Kai interrupted. I rolled my eyes. Jay jumped.

"We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" Jay asked nudging Kai. I face-palmed and shook my head.

"Jay!" Cole scolded. Kai looked ready to kill him.

"I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into," he defended.

"Does she like blue?" he asked, almost immediately, after.

"Back off," Kai said.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time, we must go to the first weapon."

"Hold on a minute. You said you were going to teach us Spinjitzu," Cole said. If he means what Sensei did to make them change clothes, awesome!

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you. But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found," he paused for a second, then suddenly continued, which made me jump a bit, "Come! My feet are tired, we will take the horse carriage," Sensei said going back in.

"Great, now we have to find a key?" Jay asked sarcastically.

"I don't think that's what he meant by that, Jay. I think what he meant is that you guys already know it, you just have to be in the right place or right time to unlock it," I said. I got confused looks from them.

"I'm just spit-balling," I shrugged.

"That's a good guess-," Cole started. I realized that I haven't told them my name yet. Wow, I'm stupid.

"I'm sorry. I'm Alice, Kai's other sister," I introduced.

"Well, you already know our names. Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Y-You too," I smiled. I feel a little nervous talking to him. My heart started beating faster and faster.

"What happened to your arm?" Zane asked pointing to my cast.

"A water tower fell on it," I answered.

"Ow! That must've hurt," Jay said.

"I was unconscious during the time from the blood loss to my head, so I didn't feel it," I shrugged.

"Where did you get all these injuries?" Zane asked.

"Skeletons. Plus, it's just the two. I think."

* * *

 **Alice meets the rest of the ninja! See you later. Review?**


	3. End, or is it?

**Hello. Last chapter of this book. I was having some writer's block with this last bit, but I think it went okay. I'm writing the second book now. My other two has more chapters than this one has. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

We found and collected the scythe, shurikens, and the nunchucks pretty fast, but it took some time. They were all over the place for crying out loud! After they got the nunchucks, they used Jay's invention to fly to the woods near the fire temple where Sensei and I were. We were going to spend the night in the woods because it was dark and we were all tired. Well, I was at least. The guys were celebrating that they got the three weapons, getting the fourth, beating Garmadon, and beating the skeletons. Jay and Kai were dancing, Cole was beating on bongos, Zane was just standing there next to Cole, and Sensei was sitting on the other side of Cole, meditating I think. I'm just trying to go to sleep.

"Come on, Sensei. Join us," Kai said.

"There is still one weapon left. We must get our sleep," Sensei told them. Thank you!

"Sensei! Look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their bony butts," Jay said.

"Get up here, show us some moves," Kai added.

"I guess I could," Sensei said giving in. Can I just get some sleep!? I opened my eyes, knowing I wouldn't get to sleep any time soon. Sensei got up.

"Now this move is very special-," Sensei started.

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane asked. We all cracked up, even I laughed a little.

"That's Zane! Is that a joke? A sense of humor! You found it!" Kai said through the laughter. Sensei began to do his move. I yawned and closed my eyes again. I am very tired. I wasn't really listening anymore to anything around me as I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up suddenly when I heard laughter. When I opened my eyes, there was a skeleton over me, Cole was surrounded, and Jay and Zane were tied together. I punched the skeleton with my good arm and jumped up. More skeletons saw me jump up and came at me. Even though I have one good arm, that doesn't mean I can't defend myself and others. I punched and kicked skeletons left and right while going toward the guys to help them down. I can't do this all on my own, I can right now, but later, there will be trouble. I just finished punching one to the ground when a rock hit me hard on the back of my head. My vision got very blurry again and I collapsed on the ground. I felt blood coming down my head again. AGAIN?! I was picked up and tied against a small tree. That was the last thing I remember before passing out again.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V **(AN: I know what the book is called. I just think it'd be nice to see what Cole thinks right now.)**

I saw as Alice punch and kick skeletons left and right to get to us. She's pretty good for someone who had no training. I saw one pick up a rock and throw it at her. Before any of us could warn her, she was hit hard on the back of her head. Kai told us that that was also the spot were her first head injury was, and that it wasn't fully healed yet. She collapsed on the ground, blood pouring down the side of her head. A skeleton picked her up and tied her to a small tree, and that was when she passed out, most likely from blood loss.

"To the Fire temple!" Samukai yelled. Skeletons cheered, but I kept struggling to get to Alice and see if she's okay. She doesn't look too good. She's going pale, deathly pale.

"My brother has taken the sword of fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!" a voice ordered. Best bet is that that's Garmadon.

"Uh, change of plans. To the Underworld!" Samukai yelled. All the skeletons went back to their vehicles and drove away, leaving us here.

"Great. Now what?" I asked.

"Now we get out of here," Jay answered pulling out a sword. I don't know how he got that, but thank god he did. If he didn't, then we would be stuck up here and Alice would die tied up to a tree. By the way, she really needs to see a doctor or something.

"Uh, Jay? Before you do that, you might wanna-," I started. Jay cut the rope holding us up with one swing before I could finish.

"Warn us," I groaned. They both landed on top of me.

"I believe that we should also get our friend down," Zane said. Jay and I hopped up and ran over to the tree she was tied to. Jay used the sword to cut the rope. Before she could collapse, I caught her in my hands. She looks worse from here than up in the air. I gently laid her down while sitting myself down too. I brushed some of the loose hair from her ponytail from her face. I looked back up to Jay and Zane.

"Go. Follow the skeletons and get the weapons. I'll stay here and look after Alice. I'll clean her wound up as much as I can," I said.

"But-," Jay tried to argue.

"No buts. Just go," I ordered. They nodded and ran off. I looked back down to Alice. Oh, boy. Where to start? I hope she doesn't die. Kai would kill us, but mainly me.

* * *

 **Magical time skip from another dimension!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

What is it with these headaches?! What is it with me passing out?! I groaned and sat up. I forgot my arm was in the cast for a moment. I winced. Someone ran up to my side, a smile on their face. They hugged me for a second and let go.

"You scared us, Alice. We thought you were going to be dead," they said. I know who it is now. It's Nya!

"I'm not dead, Nya. Ta-da!"

"You were pale from so much blood loss to the head. I brought you to the nearest hospital as fast as I could," she explained. I didn't notice that I was in a hospital yet. That's probably because my vision was still very blurry that I can't see anything. I just recognized Nya's voice because I lived with her and Kai for so long that I know who is who.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're outside. I can bring them in if you want."

I nodded. Nya went out to bring the guys in. I tried to look around for more detail about the room or something. There was an IV bag beside the bed with blood for my body. I hope this doesn't happen again. Nya walked back in with four others, the guys I'm guessing. I still can't see straight, but I distinctly saw the four different colors. They were relieved to see me, I'm sure.

"You scared us so bad, Alice," someone said hugging me. Kai.

"Wait a minute. How did I get here? Last I remember, I was tied to a freaking tree."

"I untied you and stayed with you to clean your wound up while Jay and Zane went after the weapons. We got to the fire temple and Nya took you from me and brought you here while we got the weapons back from the Underworld," someone explained. Cole? He was the only one besides Jay and Zane in the woods at that point.

"Thanks, Cole. How'd that work out?"

"We got them, but Garmadon will return," Kai said. I groaned.

"And we'll be ready for him," Cole said.

"Hey, look at this, Ally," someone new said. I'm pretty sure that's Jay.

"What am I looking at, Jay? I can't see a freaking thing! My vision is crap at the moment," I said.

"Then how did you know who said what?"

"I recognized your voice," I answered.

"Oh. Well, it's a cupcake."

"A cupcake?"

"Did you forget?" Kai asked.

"I was knocked hard on the head twice, so probably. What did I forget anyway?"

"It's your birthday!"

"Oh, right. You're right, Kai. I did forget that," I smiled.

"How old are you now?" Jay asked.

"One year older than I was yesterday," I joked.

"Haha, very funny. I'm serious."

"So am I. I'm 14 now."

"Cool, but too many injuries on the head."

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked. I don't want to be here for long. With my head injury and my vision like crap, it most likely will be.

"Until you feel better," Kai joked, mocking me from a few seconds ago.

"I'm serious, Kai."

"So am I."

"Can we change the subject now?"

"To what?" Cole asked.

"Like what you're going to do," I suggested. I just want to not think or talk about my injuries.

"Well, we're all going to live in the monastery after you get out," Jay said.

"I'll stay at the shop."

"Why?" Kai and Nya asked.

"Someone's gotta keep that place going. Plus, I just want a normal life. If I live with you guys, I can already tell it's going to be far from that. Plus, I don't want to go to the emergency room every month or something," I shrugged.

"Well, we tried at least," Kai said.

"That's it? You're just letting it go?" Jay asked.

"I've lived with her for the past 14 years of her life. Once she makes a decision, she sticks with it. Who am I to make her do something she doesn't want to?" he answered.

"Good point."

"So, that's it? We won't see you again?" Cole asked disappointed. That's cute that he wants to see me again. Well, for the record, I want to see him again too.

"I'll visit when I can. Don't worry," I assured with a smile.

"I believe that Alice needs her rest. Rest helps injuries after all," Zane said. I forgot he was there, he's been so quiet. I hope he doesn't think it's his fault I'm stuck here, any of them. If they do, I have to fix that. I need to tell them that it's no one's fault for this.

"Yeah. We better go to training and looking for trouble," Cole said.

"See ya, Ally!" Jay exclaimed. I saw them walking to the door. Now or never.

"Hey guys," I said. They stopped and turned, waiting for me to continue. No turning back now. I took a deep breath.

"Just for the record, if any of you guys think that this is your fault, it's not. It's no one's fault for what happened. What's done is done. There's no changing the past, but there is changing the future. If you dwell too much on the past and keep thinking about what you could've done different, then you won't be prepared for what the future has in store," I said. I just gave them words of wisdom, like what Sensei does. I have never done that before. I would've laughed at their awed expressions if I saw them. I only know that because it was silent. Kai and Nya were as surprised as the rest of them since I have not done that before until now. I just 'Sensei Wu'd them.

"Where did that come from?" Nya asked.

"We never heard that from you before," Kai added.

"They were just words that came from my mouth," I shrugged. Plus, age comes with wisdom.

"All right. Well, we better go. Sensei's probably going to kill us," Kai said.

"Okay," I answered. Wait, what am I supposed to do while they're gone? I'm going to be bored out of my mind!

"Oh, before I forget! I grabbed the book you were reading from the shop," Kai said handing the book to me. The book was called, _T_ _he Red Pyramid_. I can't read it right now because my vision is crap, but I'll read it when it's better.

"Thank you, Kai. I would've been bored otherwise," I sighed in relief.

"Wait. You said that your vision was not working at this moment in time," Zane said. At least he was listening.

"I meant after my vision is back to normal," I rolled my eyes.

"All right. Bye," Kai said hugging me one last time.

"Aw, man. Why didn't we know about the hug giving?" Jay pouted.

"If you wanna hug, then get your butt over here and get one," I said letting go of Kai for the others. It went Nya, Jay, Zane, and Cole. Cole's was the longest, but I didn't mind that. I liked it, and I'm sure he did too. A blush came to my cheeks and my heart was beating faster and faster that someone would think I was the Flash or something. The others had to pry him off me. I laughed a little.

"Bye!" they all exclaimed in unison before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Last chapter! What did you think? Be honest.**

 **Alice: I think you should stop hurting me.**

 **Turtle: I wasn't asking you. I was asking my wonderful readers.**

 **Alice: I hate you. Review?**

 **Turtle: Hey! That's my line!**

 **Alice: We're even.**

 **Do what Alice said and Review. I know. I can't believe I said it either.**


End file.
